Whole Wheat Bread and Peanut Butter
by writergirl94
Summary: You'd be surprised with how honest Derek Hale can be when Melissa McCall hits him with a loaf of bread. Takes place right after 3x04 as Melissa takes on the the big bad sour wolf alpha with a loaf of whole grain. COMPLETE! No i will not update this is an onshot so please respect that and do not ask me to continue. Thank you for your cooperation


**A/N: Derek pissed me off. He should not have kicked Isaac out, yelled at him, and threw a beer bottle at him. It doesn't matter that he was doing it to protect him. No. He should have handled it better. So I wrote this piece to make me feel better and it did. **

Whole Wheat Bread and Peanut Butter

It was a chilly Tuesday evening at the ShopRite downtown. Melissa McCall was doing her weekly routine of shopping for her and Scott. However, this week since Isaac had abruptly moved in, she knew she would be buying slightly more than what she was used too.

Melissa didn't mind at all though because she liked Isaac. She couldn't understand how Derek could be so harsh towards him and kick him out. From the story Scott had told her Isaac tried to ask Derek why but the Alpha threw a beer bottle at the wall behind Isaac's head. When Isaac arrived at her home that late, stormy night he was soaked and shaken up.

As Melissa pushed her cart into the next isle she was caught off guard. Derek Hale was standing a few feet away from her with a cart as well. He was choosing a loaf of bread when Melissa wheeled her cart behind him.

"Hi Derek!" She said.

Derek didn't expect to see her in his quest to find rye bread. She saw his body twitch and his head turned to greet her.

"Hello Mrs. McCall."

"This is such an interesting place to run into you. From the jokes Stiles has made I'd never expect to see you at a grocery store." She smiled at him.

Derek smirked at the thought of Stiles, "My sister gave me a list of things to get."

"Ah." She said, "If I sent Scott without a list who knows what he would come home with!"

Derek smiled politely at her and Melissa grinned awkwardly before she continued to speak.

"Before we go our separate ways I wanted to ask you something…" She said as she picked up a loaf of whole wheat bread.

"Yes?" He questioned.

Melissa hesitated and looked behind her and behind Derek before smacking him in the chest with the loaf of bread, "Why would you do that?"

Derek, completely caught off guard, put his hands up and took a step back.

"Excuse me?"

Melissa hit him again, "You like Isaac don't you? He looks up to you and he's your most loyal beta and you just…kick him out?" She hit him for a third time, "What is wrong with you?"

Derek gave her a sour expression and as she aimed for a fourth hit he took the loaf out of her hands and threw it in her cart,"It's for his own good."

"Own good?" Melissa asked and placed her hands on her hips, "Please enlighten me!"

Derek huffed, "There are things you don't know…"

"I know about the Alpha pack!" She exclaimed

"You don't know the half of it…" Derek trailed off, "I'm trying to protect him!"

"You should have been honest with him!" Melissa exclaimed, "He thinks you hate him!"

Derek sighed, "I know."

"But you don't hate him?" Melissa asked.

"Of course I don't." Derek sighed, "I'm protecting him."

Melissa sighed, "So when I get home what should I tell Isaac?"

Derek placed both hands on the cart and shut his eyes for a moment, "You can't…he has to hate me…he has to stay away."

"So I'll just tell him' I saw Derek at the store buying bread and he doesn't hate you. He handled the situation wrong because of lack of social skills and maturity and it's all for your protection?'"

"Mrs. McCall please don't try and be too involved; it's safer that way." Derek said.

"Honey," She paused and lifted her hand to touch his shoulder; "I have two werewolves living under my roof. I'm involved."

Derek flinched at her touch and sighed stubbornly. He turned to leave but not before Melissa could take another loaf and smack it against his hip.

Derek turned to glare at her and she rolled her eyes, "You should have handled the situation a different way. You're a morn, Derek."

Derek didn't respond because he didn't need Scott angrier at him than he probably was now.

"Have a good evening Mrs. McCall." Derek offered at the woman as she walked her cart past him.

Then suddenly Derek called out to her and she turned back to him.

"Isaac likes whole wheat bread and peanut butter."

Melissa smiled, "Crunchy or smooth?"

"Smooth." Derek said, his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Have a good evening, Derek." Melissa said and disappeared into the next isle.


End file.
